


Are you paying attention..?

by FanFicReader01



Series: Connor's Crazy College Adventures [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, Daydreams, M/M, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, connor is a horny little shit, dirty daydreams, hank is an old pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Connor and Hank's sexual attraction to one another keeps growing and it's really frustrating.





	1. Are you paying attention, mister Anderson?

School competitions, Hank wonders why it’s something they still do in college but here he is, with his co-workers on the first row of the tribunes. This time it’s a game of volleyball. Normally Hank would’ve just skipped the event but why would he skip if the prettiest boy of the whole campus is in the team, representing this godforsaken college? He’s brought a big bag of popcorn and an XL soda can.

 “Seems like you’re going to enjoy the game,” Josh smirks as he sits next to the older man.

“Gotta enjoy at least something,” Hank snorts. _I know I’ll enjoy that handsome guy from 2JRCH for sure_.

 “You don’t like sports?”

“ _Professional_ sports. No offence, but this can be pretty pathetic,” Hank sighs and then chuckles.

 

The game has barely started and the older teacher is already bored as hell. Instead, he looks around him. A few rows behind him the students of 2JRCH are settled. Connor’s not among them, of course.

 “Hello, mister Anderson!” Ralph spots him and awkwardly Hank waves back. The teacher swears he saw North smirk at him. Does she know? Maybe. If so, Hank should try to be less obvious about his own urges and looks he gives Connor from time to time. Eventually the first match is over and Chloe, the administrator, holds a quick speech and reports on the game before she announces a new one. By the time she’s done, Hank notices how the bag of popcorn is almost empty. His co-worker notices. “Shall I get us a new one?”

 “Oh, that’d be appreciated, Josh. Here, I still owe you that drink!” Hank quickly takes out his wallet and gives the other man some coins.

Then Hank’s focus is back to the play in front of him. He suppresses the urge to stand up and cheer on Connor when he appears. The younger man is wearing the school’s sport uniform: white shirt with the logo patch on the chest and blue shorts. The shorts fit _really_ well and Hank wishes having binoculars wouldn’t look that ridiculous and creepy or else he would’ve brought a pair with him. Well, he already sits almost front row but still.

Now Connor’s looking at the audience. He waves his arm and Hank doesn’t need to look behind him to know that it’s meant for his friends, not him. But then the bastard winks. This time it’s obviously meant for him, right. Still, he dares a look behind him. North and her professor make eye-contact as well and she jokingly winks. Damn it.

 

As the game starts, Hank’s completely focused on only one student. Now he’s grateful for that sport outfit. Most of the time Connor wears a goddamn _suit_ , warm weather or not.

The student is well-built but not overly muscular, the older man likes that. And the shirt, oh that shirt is quite tight. Sticking to the brunet perfectly. It accentuates the rather strong looking arms and Hank can’t help but think how it must feel to have those arms embrace him tightly as they could be making some sweet or smoking hot love on his desk or something.

 Then the professor’s gaze lowers. The shorts are a bit baggy but still don’t fail in accentuating Connor’s nice looking ass. If there the whole student-teacher immorality wasn’t going on, he’d brag about the fact that he had  basically owned that ass a few months ago.

 The thoughts only escalate from there.

 

_After the game Hank would proceed to go to the lockers with Connor patiently waiting for him there and then they’d have to wait a few other excruciating minutes until all the other students would be gone. Then Hank would have all the time to slowly undress that handsome student of his, even though there wouldn’t be much clothing to begin with._

_He’d have the boy sit on his lap, kiss every part of exposed skin. First the neck, then the collarbone, maybe some smooches on his arms. Rub his firm thighs, give a playful squeeze at the buttocks. Hank would probably be rock-hard by then and he’d make sure Connor would feel his arousal. Hopefully that would evolve in Connor rubbing himself against Hank’s clothed erection._

_“Where are your cheeky remarks now, Connor? Suddenly lost your voice?”_

_“P-Professor, please,” he’d be met with a flushed face, almost too innocent. But Hank knows Connor’s anything but innocent. What innocent, naïve young thing would go to a fucking_ gay _bar? Anyway, moving on, Connor would wrap his arms around Hank’s neck and start kissing and licking the older man, abdomen continuing to grind against him._

_And then he’d completely undress the younger man. He would finally see that handsome body of Connor in daylight, no dark room to hide that youthful beauty. The mere thought got Hank already drooling and, and-_

A sudden grab by the shoulder interrupts Hank’s lewd fantasies. It’s Josh of course. Excitedly he points at the field. “They’ve won!” The older professor looks where his co-worker’s pointing at and that’s the exact moment when Connor’s stretching, bending over, his butt in full sight, the shorts stretching along his body, making his ass stand out even more.

 Unaware Hank was eating popcorn, he spews it out when he needs to cough. Luckily it doesn’t hit the person sitting in front of him.

“Oh god, Hank, you alright?!” Josh pats the older man’s back and tries to comfort him.

 “Yeah, yeah. I just… didn’t expect our team to win,” he mutters trying to hide his blush behind the bag of popcorn. He swears he can hear the youngsters behind him laugh. Maybe that’s not the worst case.

 “Ehm, excuse me… I need to use the bathroom real quick.”

Awkwardly he has to push himself out of the tribunes before he makes a sprint to the closest toilets. It probably looks like he needs to take a big shit but that’s far from the truth. In reality it’s a raging boner that conflicts and distracts the man.

 

With a long, deep exhale Hank settles himself on one of the toilets. Hopefully no one else will come in. But still, he’ll try to stay as quiet as possible. He can’t believe this shit. Getting a boner like a teenager, how pathetic. He just sits still for a few seconds until he confirms there’s no one else in these booths. Hands proceed to go to his fly and belt. He’s all too eager to wrap a hand around his hardened dick. First he spits in his hand before it touches his hot flesh. The sensation is almost too much and a strong shudder goes through his entire frame. Through his quick stroking he curses the student’s name underneath his shaky breaths. Hank presses a fist against his mouth to muffle the uncontrollable moan that leaves his lips when he spills himself in his other hand. Shit, even some white stripes splatter against the door. He adjusts himself a bit and is about to clean up when he suddenly hears a door open. Someone’s humming and it sounds awfully familiar. No, this can’t be, right?

The teacher holds his breath until he’s sure the other man leaves the bathroom. That’s when he quickly wipes away the evidence from the door and his hands. Once he leaves the stall, everything’s back to normal. He washes his hands and leaves to go back to the tribune.

 Now that Connor no longer forms a pleasant distraction, Hank’s utterly bored but he has to sit through this for another hour before he can actually go home. He has already decided he’ll take his darn time to take a shower and flesh out that fantasy he’s had a few minutes ago. At least there, he can’t be suddenly disturbed by another person.


	2. Are you paying attention, Connor?

“Over two weeks I want all of you here in front of the class for your presentation. And yes, it will be graded and count in on your finals,” Hank starts wrapping up his last hour of Friday. Of course, the whole class groans in unison as no one likes to present for a whole class. The younger student raises his hand.

 “What is it, Ralph?”

“D-Does Ralph also need to present? R-Ralph doesn’t really like to talk that much,” he stutters.

 “No, you don’t have to make a presentation for you’re not actually taking this course. Any other questions?”

 _“Could I take another kind of oral exam if this one fails?”_ Connor thinks as his eyes try to fix them on the professor’s pale eyes.

 “What happens if you fail?” Connor says instead. Irritation is readable on his teacher’s face. Priceless.

“Then you fail. Simple as that. This might not be an exam you can retake but it still counts for thirty percent this year so you better work hard for it,” comes the reply. Connor sighs and rests his chin on his hands.

 “He’s so hot when he is a bit angry,” the student swoons. North laughs and Markus, who heard it too rolls his eyes in amusement.

 

Once the hour’s over everybody leaves as soon as possible. Not Connor, duh. He always tries to stay as long as possible.

 “Can Ralph stay too?” the smaller blond student curiously asks.

“Eh… I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ralph. I think Connor needs to ask a rather personal question,” Kara says and already leads their younger friend to the exit. “Just don’t do stupid things,” she adds before leaving the room.

 “Go get him, tiger,” North encourages and bumps into her friend. Her way of showing affection. Connor smirks and his smirk turns into a wry smile when he sees there’s still another student, demanding the teacher’s attention. Damn, it! Luckily it takes that other student not long and soon he’s all alone with mister Anderson. Did it just get hotter in here or is that just the handsome man himself?

 “What do you want now, Connor?” mister Anderson sigh, storing his laptop away.

 _“You_.” If only he had the guts now. “Eh, I was wondering if you’re going to do something this weekend? Or this evening?" Connor mutters. What the hell is he hoping for? A date with mister Anderson?

 “I don’t see why you’d care,” mister Anderson snorts but Connor notices the subtle hesitation. He’s trying. Connor has to give him that. The older man’s stubborn but so is Connor.

“Mere curiosity, sir. Sometimes it’s fun knowing there’s an actual _person_ behind that teacher mask,” Connor finally manages to reply.

 “Oh, you think we’re not humans at all, Connor?” now his professor cackles. It’s kind of cute and it makes Connor blush unwillingly.

 “Well… Sometimes you- you guys don’t seemed to be concerned about us at all. Giving us assignments after assignments. Ruthless,” Connor says. Shit, this isn’t how he wanted this conversation to go. His teacher seems tense. “Uhu, uhu. Just doing my job you know? But don’t you fucking think I _don’t_ care about you idiots. Yes, being a teacher can be fucking tiresome and I know I’m not the best prof you could get. Still, I’m trying, goddamn it! It’s not easy to keep track of hundreds of students, you know,” the older man says. The answer surprises the student.

 “Oh… I’m sorry,” Connor mutters ashamed. What a bad impression he must’ve left. Not his intention.

“Anyway… I still think you’re kind of cool,” Connor quickly says, hoping to restore some of his ‘reputation’ or whatever is left of that. Until now he hasn’t really paid much attention during mister Anderson’s lessons so. His professor now looks up and stares at him. That electrifying blue of that night looks calmer now. Connor swallows.

 “Good. If you’ll excuse me, I have to lock the classroom,” mister Anderson says and already walks towards the exit. Connor, despite the possibility of getting it on is zero, still is disappointed they’re both outside of the classroom once his professor locks the door.

 “See you next week, Connor.”

“Till next week, mister Anderson! Have a great weekend!”

 “You too. Oh, and because you asked so ‘nicely’ I’m not really busy this weekend. Just walking my dog and trying to get my life together,” mister Anderson then gives him a lazy smile. It’s the first genuine looking smile Connor has seen from his professor. His heart flutters and speechless he watches the older man walk to the parking lot.

 

\--

 

Two weeks later is the presentation date. The mood has drastically sunk by the time everyone’s settled in mister Anderson’s class.

 “Alright, who wants to begin? Come on, not all at once,” mister Anderson sighs and scratches the back of his head. “Look, kids, I know this isn’t your favourite thing to do, but the sooner we start the sooner we’re done for today.”

 “I’ll go,” Simon ‘sacrifices’ himself and his partner squeezes his hand in a reassuring gesture before the blond student walks up to the front.

 

While everyone’s presenting, Connor’s daydreaming. Almost a weekly routine, especially during mister Anderson’s classes. Well, there are still like ten or more students left so he got the time. Studying his professor is so much more interesting than listening to those boring presentations anyway.

 Mister Anderson’s a really tall man but Connor isn’t complaining. The feeling of that man towering over him as he fucked him mercilessly against that wall that night was white bliss, powerful and raw.

 His teacher’s roughened hands with a few well-defined veins are toying with a pen now but Connor wishes those hands were playing with him instead. He sure as hell remembers those fingers wrapped around his length, stroking him and fondling him until he could barely stand on his feet from trembling.

 When he hears the man grumble something and make a remark, the voice is deep and if one could marry a voice, Connor would totally get engaged to mister Anderson’s voice. Of course, the thoughts escalate once more and the naughty student recalls the way his teacher had been panting and growling against his ear. Oh how he wanted to hear mister Anderson’s voice crack when he’d go down on him. It makes Connor wonder where they could fuck. He quickly scans the desk in the front of the class. Looks stable and big enough. After all, only Connor would have to sit or lean on the table. This specific image of his teacher fucking him on the desk makes the student drool and then Connor’s chin slips off his hand. With a painful smack his head hits his table. Everyone’s now looking at him and god, mister Anderson’s eyes as well. Some students laugh and now his professor is also seen grinning.

 “Now that you got everybody’s attention, care to present your analysis, Connor?”

He could go, like he actually worked for his presentation and all and he knows his stuff, but his body is telling him _no._ A blush creeps up his face.

 “Eh, I’m really nervous and-, and I don’t know if I could do it now. M-Maybe later today,” Connor stammers awkwardly. Oh how he wishes how he could clip through the floor right now and just get catapulted into the void like a glitchy ragdoll or something. Anything but having to present in class while his jeans have become a fucking tent. As subtle as possible he places a book on his lap. Good there are a few students sitting in front of him so that his professor can’t see what’s really going on.

 “Alright. North you go then. Connor I hope you’re ready after she’s done. You’re the only left,” mister Anderson grunts annoyed.

 

\--

 

Friday ends not like he wanted but Connor’s grateful enough his boner calmed down by the time North was done with her presentation. Still, it didn’t make things easier and because mister Anderson was constantly focusing on him, he kept stumbling over his goddamn words. Pitiful because usually Connor isn’t like that but then again, mister Anderson does things to him.

 And now that the student’s in his _locked_ room he has all the time and privacy to continue his fantasies. He actually uses today’s hour as reference. The scenario is a bit the same, except the part where Connor nervously backs down and lets North go first.

 

_He would go to the front of the class and sit down in front of mister Anderson. For convenient reasons, the rest of the class would just fade away and it’d be just him and his professor._

_“I’m sorry for daydreaming, sir.”_

_“So what where you daydreaming of?”_

_“You know… stuff. Someone,” Connor would put on his most seductive face and mister Anderson would trace those eager lips with a thumb._

_“Oh, really? Please I’m getting a bit old so you’ll have to spell it out for me.”_

_“You. I was thinking of you,” Connor would reply, faking to be shy. Or maybe he would be._

_“And what exactly was going on in your mind, you dirty boy?”_

_“I was thinking of you fucking me on this desk of yours. You know, because I’ve been a naughty boy that needs to be punished.”_

_Then his teacher would smirk and stroke through Connor’s hair, already messing it up._

_“You’re absolutely right. And now, I’d like to punish you as well for interrupting the presentations. You know, if you suck me good enough you don’t have to do the other oral test.”_

_“I’ll try my best.”_

_He didn’t want to waste time so his fingers quickly fumbled with mister Anderson’s pants._

_“I didn’t know you’d be_ this _eager for your oral exam, boy.”_

_His teacher would lean back, admiring the younger man’s efforts in making him hard. Soft hands would explore the older man’s flaccid dick, tugging and stroking it until it would become hard. Then Connor would add his mouth. A teasing tongue lapping around the tip of mister Anderson’s cock, making sure not one drop of precum would be lost._

_“Oh yes, Connor, like that,” his teacher would groan, even unbuttoning some of his shirt._

_Ignoring the gag reflex, Connor would try to take his professor deeper into his mouth. A trail of saliva mixed with cum would drip out of the corners of his mouth every time the student would bob his head up and down. He would try to drive his teacher so mad, he would start facefucking him and then unapologetically blow his load down Connor’s throat. Like a good student, he’d swallow it all._

Still, Connor likes to imagine this is some serious porn scenario where they both have unlimited stamina and just as he’s starting to come up with some round two scenario he hears someone yelling.

“Connor! We’re home!”

Shit. His parents are home already? Weren’t they at a friend’s house?

 “Oh, eh, welcome back, mom!” Connor exclaims.

“Could you come downstairs? We brought ice cream so you can’t let it melt like that!”

 _Damn it_. Now he has to rub it out real quickly. But just the explicit image of the one-night stand is enough for him to climax. He gets dressed in some comfort PJs before running downstairs like he’s that kid of ten again, impatient for the ice cream truck.

 He really needs to make a solid plan to get into mister Anderson’s pants or this unresolved sexual tension is going to kill him.


End file.
